


All Dressed Up

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s been, what? Six years going on seven? Two spent falling for dimples and dogs, four spent sharing way more than a trailer, and all spent living stupidly deep in each other’s pockets.</i></p><p><i>And damn but Jensen still gets tongue-tied when Jared suits up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Love and thanks to Ancasta for the beta.

It’s been, what? Six years going on seven? Two spent falling for dimples and dogs, four spent sharing way more than a trailer, and all spent living stupidly deep in each other’s pockets.

And damn but Jensen still gets tongue-tied when Jared suits up.

Or pretties up.

As Jared will insist on calling it.

 

“Where the fuck are my keys, man? I had them. I had them! Jensen, I had them this morning, right? I mean, I didn’t imagine driving to work. Sera is seriously going to kill me if I’m late. She’ll write me out, I swear. I bet Misha fed them to his fish or something. You think I could hotwire...um, Jensen?”

It’s dark grey Armani, slightly shiny, which should look tacky but just...damn, doesn’t. And then there’s a light blue Armani shirt to go with it, and probably a silk tie crammed in a pocket somewhere.

“What? They’re your keys, man. How the fuck do I know where you left them?”

But that took too long to say. Jared is now smiling, slow and sure, like he caught Jensen drooling or something.

Sure enough, before Jensen can fix a scowl in place, Jared’s right there, smug as anything and sing-songing into Jensen’s face. “You think I’m pretty.”

Jensen stands his ground, refuses to give Jared the appreciative once-over he seems to think he’s entitled to. “Ugliest dude I ever met.”

“Nuh-uh. You like me.”

Jared’s nudging closer, shit-eating grin even wider as he goes for an _Eskimo kiss_ , for fuck’s sake.

Jensen has no choice but to step back at that point. “Oh god. One teeny tiny award does not make you Sally Field.”

“What?”

“Shut up. It was smoother in my head.”

“You’re smoother in my head.”

“Now who’s talking crap?”

“I am.”

He can’t help it, and now they’re both smiling like saps. Then Jared steps in for a real kiss, mouth parted, chin tilted, and Jensen reluctantly splays his fingertips very gingerly on that oh-so-shiny suit.

“A leviathan in a tractor has been dragging Dean’s ass through the muddiest fields Bob can find all day. I got about five minutes before I go out there and get hauled around some more. If you get any of _this_ crap on _that_.” Jensen waves a hand at the splendor before him, “millions of viewers—

“It’s TeenTV, Jensen.”

“—okay, thousands.”

“Um, in _Vancouver_.”

“Fine. About a hundred sad and lonely people will see the Hottest TV Star in Canada pick up his title with mud all over his shirt.”

“Fine, fine.” Jared raises his hands and steps away. “I’ll go hotwire something and help you keep your hands off me.”

“You’re all heart. And Cliff has your keys, dumbass. Now go, be fabulous, and leave me in peace.”

Jared is at the trailer door when he turns back and sticks his hand in his pocket. “Hey, you can still do my tie, right?”

Jensen makes a show of rolling his eyes and shaking his head, but mud and leviathan gunk aside, no way anyone else gets to do this.

 

It’s a little after midnight when Jared comes home and stands in the bedroom doorway. He’s holding some kind of hexagonal glass thing and looking way too pleased with himself.

“Hey you,” Jared says in greeting. His voice is husky, probably because he’s been talking too much over music and red carpet chatter. His tie is askew, his hair is every which way, and he’s managed to lose one sock together with both shoes, but damn if he doesn’t wake Jensen all the way up from the book he was reading.

Jensen gives him the appreciative once-over he denied him earlier. “Hey there, Hottest Guy. How was it?”

“You mean you didn’t watch?”

“Didn’t get back in time. Sorry.”

Jared waves a dismissive hand and yawns. “Nah, it’s okay. No big deal.”

They always mock the lists they make as people, as opposed to the ones they make for the show itself. Hunkiest Actor, Top Teen Heartthrob, Favorite Pinup, etc. They turned them instantly into Best Hair (Jared – Jensen had a pair of scissors inscribed for that one), Sexiest Chest (Also, Jared, dammit) and Most Chiseled Jaw (Jensen – hah!).

But for some reason Jensen is not quite ready to dismiss this one yet.

Must be the damn suit.

Jensen lays his book aside and pats the mattress next to him. He’s in gray sweats and an old white tee, and wants nothing more than to balance things out a little. “Get your hot ass over here, Padalecki.”

Jared levers himself off the doorway, already shrugging off the jacket. “You don’t want me to shower first? You know me and sweatin’ in suits.”

“Nah, ’m used to it.”

Jensen is propped up against two pillows when all that finery climbs onto the bed and goes on all fours over him.

“Hi,” says Jared, leaning in and down for a quick kiss.

“Hi.” Jensen starts smiling and slowly working Jared’s tie loose. Jared is perfectly capable of this part, but Jensen is nothing if not a completist.

Jared dips his head and groans when Jensen takes the tie all the way off. His hair tickles Jensen’s chin, and Jensen’s hands go out to rub his shoulders. “Aw, was it tough being all hot and honored, honey?”

“Shut up. You have no idea, you who are only the Third Hottest Man on Canadian TV.”

Jared looks up, mischief in his eyes, and Jensen’s breath catches at how ridiculously gone for this man he is.

Jensen swallows. “Fucking Vampire Diaries,” he whispers, undoing another button and arching up to press a kiss into the skin he just revealed.

“Yeah, fucking Paul Wesley. Don’t worry, I blanked him. I think he...he... God, Jensen.”

Jared’s hand slides into his hair and around the back of his neck, holding him against the nipple he’s currently teasing. But the angle makes Jensen’s neck ache, so he lies back down and gets on with the job of unbuttoning the Armani-clad giant hovering over him.

“I thanked you.”

It takes Jensen a minute. He’s already moved on to the cut of Jared’s abs and the treasure trail darkening its way down to the navy blue silk boxers above the waistband...

But Jared has gone still above him, so he’s guessing he should stop unbuttoning things and pay attention.

“Yeah?” He studies the suddenly serious face above him, then reaches up to tuck an errant curl behind Jared’s left ear.

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s stupid. I just...” Jared shrugs but keeps his gaze locked on Jensen’s. “I wanted to, y’know?”

Jensen nods, strangely touched. They’re about the worst kept secret in North Hollywood, but they’re not _out_ out yet. Not until the show is done and the brother thing is behind them. He tugs on that same curl. “Well, I do make you hot. Seems only fair.”

Jared drops down and snorts into Jensen’s collarbone for that.

“Bitch, the hottest, if you don’t mind.”

“My bad. Now sit back up so I can make it up to you.”

Jared does just that, pulling Jensen with him as he goes. Jensen raises his arms when Jared lifts the hem of his tee, and then he gets back to the rest of Jared’s buttons. He eases the shirt off Jared’s shoulders slowly, unashamedly enjoying the glide of good silk on all that smooth skin.

“Like I always say,” says Jared, when Jensen is done and pulling Jared down on top of him. “You think I’m pretty.”

Jensen locks his arms around Jared’s neck and drags him in for a long wet, kiss. They’re both panting when he lets him go. He arches up into Jared’s Armani clad dick, shamelessly grinding his hips and not caring a damn for the precome that’s going to be a bitch to get out.

“Like _I_ always say,” he says, tugging Jared’s earlobe into his mouth. “Ugliest dude I ever met.”

****  



End file.
